


Return

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Tags Are Hard, longer than a drabble, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: “You didn't think I'd forget about a sweet thing like you, did you?”
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/You
Kudos: 13





	Return

You know if you wait long enough, he will come to you. He is impatient like that. All you need to do is peak his interest a little, and wait. Stay on his periphery, keep reminding him you are there. His mind works a million miles per hour, but you know he can keep track of everything. It's why he is so good at what he does, and why the rest of the group follows him. But once the seed of interest is planted it will grow until it eventually takes over. After all, he is a man who always goes after what he wants. You just make sure you are on that list. 

You get home in the afternoon and sigh, glad to be back. It's been far too long, and the fact that he left on a job about a month ago makes you wonder if he forgot. After a quick meal and a shower, you walk into your room and are about to turn on the lights when you pause. There is someone there, which is impossible since you locked the door and the windows are... open? You focus on the reading chair you have in your room where you can make out the silhouette of someone sitting with legs crossed. What seems to be a jacket is over the back. You are about to start screaming, when a breeze comes in through the window and moves the jacket. By the lights that come in from outside you see its color, blue. 

With a gasp, you quickly turn on a lamp and look over to see him, leaning on an arm, mischievous twinkle in his eyes and that cocky grin. As if in a trance, you slowly walk to him and notice a few things: the tie is missing, and the sleeves of his black button up shirt are rolled to the elbow. He is still wearing his holster with his gun. 

“You didn't think I'd forget about a sweet thing like you, did you?” he says to you as he raises his hand, beckoning you to him. 

You smirk and a sudden thought enters your mind as you approach him. So it is true, good things come to those who wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the last one for this set! I had fun with these! Lupin is last, cause he was being elusive. Every time I started one for him, he would run away and someone else took the spotlight. Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
